Storybook's Coming to Life
by kellyscott1295
Summary: Big Vampire Diaries fan Bella meets the Salvatores on a tran to London.What happens when she meets the intriging Salvatore brothers, Elena and Bonnie? Will Damon create an attachment to this human?
1. Chapter 1: The Books Were True

**A/N: I LOVE Vampire Diaries but sadly I own none of these characters.! ENJOY!!**

Chapter 1: The Books Were True!

Bella's POV

I got on the underground from Lancaster to London but I had the strangest sensation. As if someone were following me. I wiped my head around but I saw no one. I glanced at my reflection in a mirror that I happened to pass by.

I have dirty blonde hair that is on the medium side and is slightly wavy. I am tall and slender and I have green eyes. I felt the feeling again. I turned around again in hope of finding someone.

But all I saw was the leg of somebody disappear. I was getting a little paranoid. My phone vibrated in my white Gucci purse.

I picked it up and saw I had a text message from my mum. It read: _Bella, be home by dinner tonight love! Tyler is going to be at Nathans. Love you, Leah._

I snapped the phone shut at about the time the voice over the intercom spoke.

"Underground to London from Lancaster B." the crackly voice from the small box announced throughout the station.

As I stepped onto the train I could have sworn I heard somebody say, "Hello brother," like Damon Salvatore did in the first episode of Vampire Diaries.

I shook my head and hurried to find a good seat. I sat down and saw two beautiful teenagers on. One, the youngest by the looks of him, had brown hair that was curly. He had pale skin and green eyes. The other was godly. He had black hair and he was tall and lean. Now don't get me wrong the other boy looked good but this guy looked fine. His brown eyes seemed to smolder. I caught his eye for a moment and gasped. He looked just like Damon Salvatore. He smirked a little and went back talking to his brother.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to read. I reached into my purse and pulled out the Vampire Diaries( original cover).

I peeked over the top of my book and saw the Damon like one wearing a black jacket, black shirt that seemed to cling to his muscles, and black pants that looked like they had to be peeled off at night. The other brother was wearing a grey shirt, jeans and Nike's.

I looked so plain next to them. I was wearing a green long sleeved tight fit shirt, black skinny jeans and my totally awesome converse. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I took it out again. It was a call from my best friend Lauren McClasky.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella where are you? Leah said you went to London. I am stuck here with Brendan and Nate. You left me and now I am miserable." Lauren said, clearing sounding miserable.

I groaned. I felt bad for making her miserable but I had to say something. There was no way I could ask a driver to turn the train around so I could go back and pick her up.

"Love, I'm sorry fro making you feel miserable but I have got to go. I love you, bye." I said in quite a hurry.

Lauren sighed and replied, "Bye." and she hung up.

I sighed and continued my reading. I had been reading for maybe five minutes when I heard somebody clearing there throat. I looked up and into the eyes of the beautiful stranger. He was standing right in front of me.

"Hi may I see your book for a moment?" he asked politely. I could tell he was not from England. By his voice he sounded like he was from America.

I was deprived of my speech so I just nodded and handed him my book.

"Thank you," he said grinning at me.

He walked back to his brother. They sat there staring at the book. Until the other brother's face went white. Like there was no color in at all. He looked worried.

_Maybe I should take a picture… it would last longer, _I thought to myself.

The stranger came back, gave my book back and said, "What is your name?"

I could hardly believe what he was doing. He was asking for my name. "Bella, Bella Lees." I said full of confidence.

He took my hand in his, kissed it and whispered, "My brother and I would like to speak with you Bella."

I blinked a couple of times and said, "Okay."

He held out his hand and I took it. He smirked and walked towards his brother with me in tow. His brother rolled his eyes.

His brother was talking in a low voice to some one on his phone. I happened to catch bit's of his conversation, "Yeah Elena. It's all there. Everything…" he trailed off. An old man got off the train. It was the last stop until London which was an hour away. We were the only people in the car. The brother hung up his phone and looked at me. I think I lost my breath. He was cute but the Damon-like one was beautiful, handsome, sexy.

The brother took a breath and said, "Hello Bella," he started but I interrupted, "How do you know my name?"

The Damon-like one said quickly, " I told him."

I nodded as if saying okay and the brother resumed, "Bella my name is Stefan." he said.

I lost all of my breath I was sure of it this time and I finished his sentence, "Salvatore."

The stranger looked at me rather quickly. I blushed but said, "and you must be Damon Salvatore… but that means….." I trailed off. Damon looked at Stefan who shook his head yes and I whispered, "You are real?"

Damon grinned at me and it was the last thing I saw.


	2. Chapter 2: How the, Who the, What the?

**A/N: Ooh weird huh? Thanks to Sarah Ferguson(3JasperHale) for supporting me throughout my fan-fictions!!!! Disclaimer- I do not own the song According to You all rights go to Orianthi Panagaris. So shall we continue?**

Chapter 2: How The, Who The, What The, Sigh

"I didn't do anything to her I swear Stefan," I heard a voice say. My head hurt awfully bad but the lovely voices kept going on.

"I believe that you didn't do anything Damon it's just you were the last person who really had any action with her before she fainted." another voice chimed in.

"But you know I didn't do it. I had absolutely nothing to do with that… that … that human." The first voice said.

The two voices kept bickering so I decided it was time to open my eyes.

My eyes opened and I looked into Damon's eyes as he exclaimed, "You're Alive!"

Stefan's eyes narrowed at Damon as he said, "I thought you said you didn't care about her?"

Damon narrowed his eyes right back and said, "Well that was when I thought she was dead."

Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon gave me his hand to help me up. I refused it, surprised that I even did it, and tried to stand up on my own.

I felt dizzy and a rush of air as a hand held my waist to steady me. I gasped and was spun around to look into Damon's eyes.

I sighed and plopped down on a seat and asked, "Um don't you think I at least deserve a logical answer for this?"

My question was directed to Stefan but Damon said, "Honey, do you really think this," he said gesturing to himself, "has a logical answer? "

I sighed and looked at Stefan hoping for an answer. He just shook his head and said, "Well Damon does have a point."

My head drooped and I felt the rush of wind again and the hand around my waist. This time I didn't even care. Damon Salvatore had me by my waist and for some strange reason I felt perfectly content with that. Weird huh?

Stefan stared at me while Damon grinned. Confused I looked at Stefan as if for an answer. I got one alright… he pointed to his head.

Crap I had totally forgotten the whole they can get into your head thing. Damon chuckled as my head drooped and I felt bright crimson coming to my face.

Damon sighed as he said, "Blood is a precious thing… now you don't want yours gone now do you?"

I gulped and shakily said, "no."

Damon replied, "Then I suggest you stop blushing."

I sighed and tried to calm myself. Damon lifted my head up and said, "So are there any questions you are just dying to ask my brother and I?"

I nodded and was just about to ask away when Damon interrupted, "Well you're not gonna be able to until we get off this stupid train."

I sighed very well knowing my attempt to talk to Damon about their existence was downright impossible.

Stefan looked at Damon and said, "Now I've told Elena and Bonnie all I could by the book so I guess we'll have to wait until then."

Damon nodded slowly. I started thinking up guitar chords that would go together perfectly. Soon the lyrics were popping into my head. I grabbed a song book that Gaby had given me for my birthday and started writing.

When I finished writing the song I titled it "According to You." I sighed for I desperately needed my guitar.

Damon spoke, "What are you writing?"

I gasped for I didn't realize he was so near me and answered, "A song."

He looked at me and said, "You write songs?"

I nodded slowly and he finished, "Well do you mind if I read it?"

I stumbled upon my words but said, "Su-su-re."

He grinned and started reading. I sighed knowing what he would read. This is what it read:

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, _

_Can't show up on time._

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny._

_irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. _

According to you

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you. According to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. _

_I need to feel appreciated, loved not hated. oh-- no--. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide_

_According to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. [you, you] According to you. [you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right_

Damon finished reading my lyrics just as the train was pulling into London.

He looked at me and said, "You know this is really good."

I grinned sheepishly and was just about to say, you think so, when Stefan came up to us carrying his things.

Damon looked at me and said, "Well do you want to learn some answers or not?"

I sighed, grabbed my stuff and slowly followed them off the train.

**A/N: Ah ha!!!! I hope you like the song! If you go onto my profile then you will find a link to the song in case you were wondering what the beat was like!! It's under a purple link to Storybooks Coming to life!!! I hope you enjoyed! I promise to update soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Going to St Stephens

**A/N: Sorry it took so long!!! The last place I left off at we were getting off the train in London. Okay so I know what you're thinking how is this going to go down. How are Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie going to explain all of this to a fan-chick! Well read some more and you will find out!**

**Chapter 3: Going to St. Stephens**

Damon took my hand as he rushed me off the train before anyone else could get on. For a fleeting moment I felt something. A kind of spark. I really don't know why it just sort of happened. I think Damon felt it to because he looked at me and sort of grinned for a second.

"Um Damon can you stop flirting for just a second and hurry up," Stefan called to Damon.

Damon groaned as he hurried me to where Stefan stood waiting for us. Stefan tried to hail a cab as I waited beside Damon. A girl walked by Damon and I. She just stood gawking at him. I think Damon saw because he just slipped his hand into mine.

I felt the spark again.

_Oh my goodness this electricity has got to stop,_ I thought to myself. Stefan turned around and faced me for a second. A sort of crooked grin on his face.

Damon looked at me and he was full on grinning as the girl just gasped and walked away.

I giggled as Damon squeezed my hand.

_I can't believe this Damon Salvatore just squeezed my hand, _I thought almost absolutely melting.

Damon was the only reason I read the Vampire Diaries series. He had wit, charm and great looks!!!

A cab finally stopped and Damon hurried me into the cab as he and Stefan hurried in after me.

We sat down as Stefan said to the cabbie, "10 Bridge Street, Westminster, London. St. Stephen's Pub."

Damon handed the cabbie enough money as we went on our way.

Stefan picked up his phone and dialed a number. The person on the other end answered and Stefan started telling them where to go.

I leaned back in my seat and twisted to look at Damon. His perfect hair, sensual mouth, perfect body everything. I was taking him in.

He looked at me. Crap I really needed to learn how to control my thoughts when I was around him.

**A/N: The next chappy will be posted up soon. Hope ya'll enjoyed this small chapter sorry about the length.**


	4. Chapter 4: St Stephens Pub

**A/N: So I hope everyone have been enjoying this story. Yeah I kind of had to change her name… don't ask why it's a terribly long story. So here we go into our next chapter Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!**

**Chapter 4: St. Stephens Pub**

As we rode in the cab to St. Stephens I watched the two brothers. Every time I would look at Damon he would flash his 250-kilo watt smile, thus making me a little light headed. I actually felt my knees go weak whenever he did that.

We arrived at the pub in plenty of time. Stefan paid the taxi driver and Damon took my hand and lead me into the pub. He took me to a dark corner. It was lit by small gasoline powered lamps. I had the sudden urge to write another song. I took my pencil and song book out of my purse while Damon wasn't looking and started writing.

_Big Black Hole- In your eyes is a person I don't know, you keep telling me that this isn't so, but if I look closer I can see it in your soul, a big black hole.-ChorusBig black hole, of lies and misery, of death and rage, and I know that this isn't you, no, no-Sipping bubbly eating fish eggs, this isn't you, not the guy that plays pegs, a deep dark sinister person, like in a mo-vie-Chorus-You, me, I, see, another side of you, I don't like it, and you say your not through, and so I say-Chorus slow-Chorus fast-Chorus-Chorus-_

I finished writing my song and stored my pencil and notebook in my purse. Stefan came up to our table and sat down. Damon and hi, it seemed, were having a silent conversation. I sat there engrossed at the two beautiful creatures sitting centimeters away from me. The one I found the most intriguing was Damon. With his black hair, pale skin and to die for blue eyes.

Damon turned to look at me for a split second. I quickly looked down at my lap. Out of the corner of my eye Damon grinned a tiny bit and he shook his head yes at something Stefan had thought to him. I bit my lip playfully and turned my head down again.

Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He answered it and began talking to someone. A rather pretty waitress came up to our table as soon as Stefan had stood up. She did not look very happy at this sudden leaving but he had to go somewhere.

"Excuse me." Stefan said as he made his way out of the pub. The waitress flipped her hair behind her ear clearly looking annoyed at Stefan… but with Damon right there I could bet it's not that hard to forget about Stefan leaving.

"What can I get for you sir?" she asked directly to Damon. Apparently she was oblivious to the fact that I was sitting right there. Damon sat up straight in his seat. He looked the girl in the eyes and stared.

After a couple of seconds he said, "Ask the lady what she would like first." The waitress blinked a couple of times but turned to me and asked, "What can I get you to drink?"

I gasped quickly… having totally forgotten that he could compel people just by looking into their eyes. But then again he could probably compel them by just looking at them and not actually compel them.

The waitress stood mummified, waiting for my answer so to save her the pain I answered, "Um water please."

She wrote it down and turned to Damon who was staring at the door behind her. The waitress apparently was uncompelled now and very anxious to talk to Damon so she said, "Sir what may I get you?"

Damon looked at her abruptly and said, "Ummm can you come back later… like in two minutes please?"

The waitress, clearly annoyed once again, said, "Sure." and stomped off to the back of the pub.

Damon seemed not to notice anything about her and he turned around to face me. I must have been staring because this time Damon's face flushed.

I turned away but he put his hand under the curve of my jaw and said, "No don't turn… I've kind of gotten used to it."

I smiled shyly (no matter how creepy it was that I was pretty much just staring at him) and Damon looked at me and grinned.

"So Damon Salvatore… this is all to surreal. I can't believe that I'm actually talking to Damon Salvatore." I said to Damon

Damon chuckled and said, "Well you better believe it because you are."

I giggled and Damon chuckled. I blushed and saw Damon stiffen up. Through his lips, which were drawn tight and pursed, Damon said, "Please stop blushing Bella."

I sighed… I guess that's something I would have to learn to control. In the light at the table Damon's face was illuminated making him more beautiful then I had even thought possible. Damon turned to face me and grinned showing beautiful, pearly white teeth that I know if anything happened to make him mad the canines could, and probably would, elongate… which would not be a good thing.

Damon's smile was shut off quickly… probably at my thought. That was another thing I would have to learn to keep under control. I sighed and just sat at the table and played with my hands.

Damon turned and looked at me. I felt his eyes on me, it was kind of freaky.

Damon let out a full fledged laugh. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, he was the most beautiful (handsome?) thing I had ever seen.

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. I excused myself to go to the ladies room. As I walked by the door I saw Stefan speaking into his phone. He was just hanging up when I reached him.

He looked at me quickly and asked, "Getting tired of Damon?"

I shook my head and replied, "No. Just going to the ladies room."

He nodded at my answer and I continued to the back. When I entered the room I heard a girl talking. I peeked my head around the corner and saw the waitress talking to another waitress. Her is her conversation:

**Our Waitress: **But he is so beautiful. He was like something out of a movie.

**Other Waitress: **But I saw he had some chick with him and that sexy brother of his.

**Our Waitress: **I think she is like his little sister or something. She has to be. Someone like them, with someone like him? Yeah right!

**Other waitress: **Totally! And how could they choose someone like her over someone like us?

I had heard enough. I decided to open the door and walk in again.

When I did that the two waitresses froze. Our waitress popped her bubble and whispered to the other girl, "Watch and learn."

The other waitress giggled. I opened my compact mirror and the waitress came up to me. I froze a little waiting for her questions.

Finally she spoke. "So… what's your name?"

I stood there for a moment, for some reason not fully comprehending the reason why she wanted to know my name. Finally I understood. It was so she could use it in conversation so I said, "Bella."

The waitress smiled at the other one and said, "Well, Bella, are those two guys your brothers?"

I decided to have some fun with them but I answered truthfully.

"No, they're not my brothers." I said and the waitresses exchanged a brief look that I bet they thought I couldn't see.

Our waitress finally spoke, "Are they like your friends or something like that."

On the inside I was grinning like a maniac. But I replied coolly, "Something like that."

And with that I left the bathroom to their dumbstruck expressions. When I walked out of the bathroom Stefan was not at the front door. But this time Damon was at the men's room and he was grinning idiotically.

"Nice job back there in the bathroom." he said too me and took my hand at the time the two waitresses were coming out of the bathroom.

The other waitresses mouth dropped to the floor. I grinned at Damon and he replied with a dazzling smile. So I replied, "Thanks."

Damon held my hand and continued walking with me to the table. At the table there were four people sitting there. Three girls were sitting beside Stefan. One girl had fair skin, straight brown hair and wide brown eyes. She was skinny and holding hands with Stefan… and they looked pretty serious. So I pretty much knew she was Elena. The other girl was just as beautiful. She had mocha skin and beautiful brownish-black hair that was curly. She too had brown eyes. Apparently that was Bonnie, Elena's best friend. The other girl had fair skin, beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. THAT was Caroline, Elena's other best friend.

As Damon and I approached Stefan and the girls turned to face us. Upon seeing us the girls stood up and walked toward Damon and me. I stood slightly hidden behind Damon. Elena stared into Damon's eyes and he moved over for me to have a clear view of the three girls.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline grinned at me and Elena said, "Hi Bella. I'm Elena, this is Bonnie," she said gesturing to Bonnie and continued, "and this is Caroline." she said gesturing to Caroline.

I said hi to the three girls and then we went and sat down at the table. I knew what they would be talking about soon… the book… The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Hope ya'll liked that chapter! So click that button that says 'Review This Chapter.' why? Because that button is freakin' awesome! Thanks guys! XD**


	5. Authors Note

**OH MY GOODNESS! I have not updated this story in so long so I've decided to give you guys a little authors note. I have had a bunch of crap go on for a long time. The crap just seemed to go on, and on, and on. BUT! I want to say that I am going to try and finish all of my stories… by the end of next year. Well, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hopefully, I'll be uploading before then. **

**Love,**

**ILoveYouJohnRobbins 9-22-2010**


	6. Chapter 5: I Know Your Life Story

**A/N: HELLO! I am writing again! YAY! Let's Find Nemo will be updated next and then it will be Hunted! Stick around!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could, sadly I don't own the Vampire Diaries, the lovely L.J. Smith does. And I thank her for bringing the lovely books into our lives so that we can elaborate on what we wish would happen… i.e. write fanfiction **

**Chapter 5: I Know Your Life Story… Basically**

I took a deep breath, sighed and began to tell them all that I could remember from the books. Everything from Elena and Stefan's first meeting, Damon and Stefan's previous life & former flame Katherine and how she had tried to be with both brothers.

As I told the story there was a quiet lull over the table as they stared in awe of what I was telling them, it was as if they couldn't believe that their life story had been documented.

Finally Damon spoke, "Well… this series seems very interesting and I would love to read if you wish to share it with me," Damon smiled a sly smile in my direction. I looked down at the tablecloth not wanting to make eye contact for fear of blushing.

"I would like to read it too if you don't mind," Elena said to me. Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, I guess I can go home and get them for you, where would you like to meet tomorrow to get them?" I replied.

"Meet us at St. Mary's church," Damon said.

"The old abandoned church?" I asked, confused as to why he would want to meet their and not somewhere like St. Stephens.

He replied, "Yes the old abandoned church, the reason I chose it was because A) it's abandoned and B) it would be the safest place for all of us to meet."

I nodded my head as a gesture of understanding. With that, Damon stood up from where he was sitting, walked over to where I was, took my hand and said, "It was wonderful meeting you today, Ms. Bella," and he kissed my hand. With that, Damon left St. Stephens.

"Well… that was kind of odd," Stephen said. Everyone else agreed and decided that it might be for the best that we all head in our separate directions.

I walked out of the pub and stepped into the crisp chilly air of the night. I pulled my coat tighter around me and began walking toward the underground station to head back home. As I boarded the subway many thoughts were crossing my mind.

Some of them were just normal curiosities such as, where were Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline staying in London? What were they doing in London in the first place, because I very seriously doubted that they knew about the books and were just coming to investigate. What were their reactions going to be when they finally read all of the books in the series?

Some of the thoughts, though, were rather unusual like: I wonder if Damon thinks I'm cute? Does he think I am a blubbering idiot? What should I wear when I go to meet them tomorrow at St. Mary's church?

I tried to push the unusual thoughts as far into the back of my mind as possible but for some reason they just kept popping back up. Finally, I leaned my head against the window of the subway glass and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up right as the train was reaching my destination. I gathered my things and got ready to get off. As soon as the doors opened I was forced back into the crisp air of the England night. I hurried out of the station so that I could call a cab to take me home. In the cab I fell asleep once more until I got to my house. I paid the cabby and made my way toward my house.

Once inside I ran to my room, where my collection of the Vampire Diaries novels were, and gathered them into my black, leather bag for the next day. The thoughts were still running through my head, the normal… and not normal ones. The day that had just passed seemed to be on instant replay in my head. As soon as my head hit the pillow it was lights out. All I saw for the rest of the night was Damon Salvatore's beautiful face.

**A/N: Wellllll what do ya think? I know I haven't wrote in this in a long time but I hope this chappy is okay. Please, please, please review. And for those people who are interested in my two other stories I will try and update them as soon as possible. Have a merry Christmas & a happy new year! **

Click that Review button


	7. Chapter 6: A Somewhat Meeting

**A/N: Hello my fellow fanfictioners! It's been a crappy semester so far. Guys are acting stupid and confusing (as always) and I'm trying to keep my grades up in Honors Chemistry so work with me people. I'm trying to update as fast as possible and I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I love you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Bella. All the other characters (i.e. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline) belong to L.J. Smith!**

**Chapter 6: A Somewhat Meeting at St. Mary's**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. The weather seemed to fit my mood it was sunny and warm so I decided it was the perfect day to wear my new sundress. I took a shower and tried not to get myself so worked up about seeing Damon again. Just hearing his name brought chills up my spine.

_Okay, Bella stop! Just because he's a sexy vampire doesn't mean you have to get all worked up about him! _ I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and finished getting myself ready. I threw on my new red halter-top style sundress and my Jack Rogers sandals. I finished putting my make up on and decided that everything was perfect. I grabbed my black leather bag and threw my jacket in there just in case it was to get chilly.

As I ran down the stairs my mum called my name, "Bella! Where are you going?" I stood frozen to the floor as I tried to figure out what to tell her. I rummaged around in my head for a good lie to tell her.

I decided to go with, "Mum, I'm heading to Cambridge today to just walk around the campus. I'll see you, Tyler and dad later! I love you."

And with that I was out the door walking towards the underground station. As I was buying my ticket to Taunton (which is where St. Mary's Church was) somebody tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I whipped my head around and found a pair of smoldering brown eyes staring at me. It was Damon. I stood for a second frozen to my spot with my mouth open. Somehow, I had forgotten just how hot Damon really was and seeing him jogged my memory. I finally came to my senses and snapped my mouth closed.

Just as I was about to pay the ticket guy Damon said, "Make that two please," and paid the guy two tickets worth.

The ticket guy gave us our tickets and we walked to where the train was waiting. Nobody was in our car this early in the morning and I kind of liked it that way.

_Only me and Damon, how much better could a day get!_ I thought to myself. I heard Damon chuckle and mentally slapped myself for forgetting that he could read minds. I caught his eyes and grinned at him sheepishly. He smiled a million dollar smile and interlaced his fingers with mine.

I looked away quickly, too embarrassed to look at Damon. I felt a hand caress my cheek and suddenly the hand was applying enough pressure to turn my head in Damon's direction gently. Damon smiled at me and started bringing his head closer to mine, his mouth was centimeters from mine and my heart was beating a million beats per second. Damon was so close to kissing me when…

_BRINGGGGG!_ My phone went off and t brought me out of my fantasy and into reality.

I groaned at the sound and looked apologetically at Damon who had pulled away at the sound of the phone. He acknowledged my phone with his hands, a gesture meaning to check to see what it was.

I rummaged in my bag to find my phone. When I finally found it I saw a number that I didn't recognize.

I answered it and said slowly, "hello…"

The voice on the other end was Stefan and he was ranting like someone who was freaking out, "Bella, have you seen Damon? I tried to get in touch with him and realized he had left his phone with us and none of us know where he's at. Have you heard from him? We all kind of figured at least you would've heard from him since he looked like he had the hots for you last night."

I giggled a little and I noticed the emotions that were playing on Damon's face were a cross between annoyed and amused.

Stefan paused at the sound of my giggle but continued with saying, "Bella… is Damon with you?"

"Yes, Stefan he is. He scared the piss out of me at the underground station today when I was buying my ticket to go to Taunton, but yes, Damon is with me." I replied to his question.

I heard Stefan let out a large breath of air as I could tell he was relieved. The change that took place in Stefan's voice came cold and quick, "Let me speak to Damon."

I quickly placed the phone in Damon's outstretched hand. When I placed the phone in his hand Damon grasped my hand and barely brushed his lips across the top of it. Then, as quickly as he had kissed my hand, he was talking to his brother.

I had felt electricity rack throughout my whole body when I had felt his cold lips touch my warm skin. There were sparks and he hadn't even kissed my lips. I shivered at the memory of what could've been before Stefan decided he wanted to call and ruin the moment. I heard Damon chuckle and I didn't know if he were laughing at something that Stefan had said or what I was thinking… I had feeling he was chuckling at me though. I turned away and began to blush, but I calmed myself down so that Damon wouldn't decide that he was instantly hungry.

"Listen Stefan, you ruined an important opportunity with your worrisome call. Now if you would be so kind as to hang up the phone I would like to get back to trying that important opportunity." I heard Damon say over the phone to Stefan. I gaped in disbelief that Damon had actually said that to his brother.

Damon laughed smugly at me and said, "Goodbye brother."

There was an emission of shouts coming from Stefan's end saying things like, "Don't you hurt her!" "Remember we said no romantic relationships with a human for a…" but suddenly the call was ended by the click of a button and Damon said, "So, where were we?"

I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly and Damon just grinned again and said, "I think I remember."

He began leaning in towards me again smirking as he was doing it. And then, our lips met. The kiss was slow and tender, our lips moving perfectly with one another. I felt one of Damon's hands travel down to the small of back and rest there, the other was resting on my bare shoulder. The kiss made time stand still. My mind went blank as Damon eagerly pulled me closer to him. I pulled away for air and Damon smirked his sexy smirk and boy was I lost in his eyes.

He grinned at me and I grinned back and said, "You know… this is the first time I've ever kissed a guy that I've known for two days."

He grinned at what I said and replied, "Well in all technicalities you've known me for much longer than I have known you so, I'm the one who has only just met you."

I smiled at this messed up version of the truth. Damon smiled back and pulled me back in for another kiss. This time it was deeper, more passion was built up into it. I knew I had to stop so I pulled back and took another breath.

Damon grinned at my breathlessness and said, "You might want to work on holding your breath." He winked at me and, again, all of the breath went out of me.

"Taunton Underground last stop." The voice of the driver rumbled throughout the car.

I gathered my things together and stood up awaiting the jerk of the train to symbolize that it had stopped. Damon slid his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I looked at him a grinned like an infatuated maniac. He grinned back and grasped my hand.

Once we got off the train Damon started walking towards the light of the station. I followed after him quickly and watched him hail a cab.

"St. Mary's Church, please." Damon said to the cabby as he opened the door and let me in. I scrunched into the seat and watched Damon as he shut the door and wrapped his arm around me.

It wasn't very long before we got to St. Mary's but the ride there seemed to take hours. We arrived at the church and Damon paid the cabby. Damon took my hand and led me towards the old cemetery near the back of the abandoned church. Waiting for our arrival was Stefan, Elena and Bonnie; Caroline was nowhere to be seen. When we approached the group Stefan was glaring at Damon with a look that could kill. Elena and Bonnie stood grinning at the sight of Damon and I. I blushed a bit and Damon's hand clenched tighter around my own. I guess that was his way of signaling me to stop blushing. There was a long, quiet pause about the group but finally someone spoke.

"Where's Caroline?" Damon asked Stefan.

At the mention of Caroline's name coming from Damon's mouth my jaw clenched. I liked Caroline enough, but I didn't like to hear her name coming from Damon's mouth. The only name that I liked coming out of Damon's mouth was my own. Damon chuckled and I stared down at the ground. I hadn't realized just how possessive and obsessive my thoughts were until this very moment.

Damon slipped his arm around my waist, pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "I think your really hot when your possessive."

"Caroline decided that she wanted to go shopping in London today. She knew what we were here to do today, but you know Caroline, she's got to get the _best_ clothing." Elena said, answering Damon's question. Elena was looking at Damon's arm and my waist and she grinned with a knowing smile on her face. I looked at Damon, confused as to why Elena was smiling the way she was, but he just shrugged his shoulders and pulled me tighter to his chest.

Elena chuckled and held her hand out to me and said, "Come here a second, Bella."

I reluctantly slipped out of Damon's hold and took a hold of Elena's hand.

Elena, Bonnie and I walked a good ways away from Damon and Stefan, who had decided that they wanted to have a shouting match after the girls had left, and we stopped. Elena and Bonnie stood in there places grinning. I looked at the two girls knowing smiles confused.

Elena laughed at my state of confusion and said, "I know how you feel with Damon. It's the Salvatore charm. It's probably the same way I feel about Stefan. I'm pretty sure you know that Damon is quite the womanizer, but you seem to be the first girl other than…Katherine," Elena said pausing for a second and finally picking up where she left off, "that Damon truly loves."

I gulped in the English air at this news. The world started to spin and before I knew it Damon's strong arms were wrapped around my waist preventing my fall. I turned to look at him and to take him in; Damon's face was of pure terror.

"Damon, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked him.

He looked at me, caressed my hair and whispered, "Because, I thought you were going to fall and I didn't want anything to mess up that beautiful dress you have on."

Stefan chuckled at Damon's answer and said, "Brother, I think you've got some feelings for Miss Bella."

Damon looked into my eyes and responded to his brother with a, "Yeah, I think I do."


	8. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

HELLO MY LOVELY LOVELY READERS THAT I HAVE MISSED UPDATING FOR SO MUCH! Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking, she's going to update now and then leave us hanging for another year…NO! I am trying my hardest to update stories for you guys! Right now, I am in the middle of Chapter 4 for "Let's Find Nemo" and I haven't quite finished with Chapter 7 of "Storybooks Coming to Life." I am truly, honestly, very sorry for the long gap of time that has elapsed since my last updates but I shall reassure you guys bysaying that I am TRYING as hard as I can to update more often! So, again, I apologize to my lovely readers/followers/reviewers for the time gap BUT keep checking those emails because SOOOOOON there will be a wonderful update for you guys! I love yall!

-kellyscott1295


End file.
